Omar is a gardener. He plants $1$ row of daisies in a garden. Each row has $3$ daisies. How many daisies did Omar plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of daisies that Omar planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of daisies} \times 3\text{ daisies per row}$ $1\text{ rows of daisies} \times 3\text{ daisies per row} = 3$ daisies